Superiority
by redolentperfume
Summary: She was the only woman capable of rightfully following his strict orders, and accurately grasped the alluring trait of self-respect; she was his housekeeper. Akashi/OC
1. The Housekeeper

**Note: First of all, welcome to _Superiority_! I'm certainly unsure about writing Akashi, seeing as he is quite complex to write about overall. Nonetheless, I do hope he is not overly OOC (suggestions would be highly appreciated—I'll certainly edit whatever mistake I've made if he becomes too OOC). Also, if my OC appears to be a Mary Sue on this chapter, it is mainly because I am not writing deep into her character (yet), but merely just on top of it.**

**Disclaimer: _Kuroko no Basuke_ is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

**Part I: **Darker —より暗い

**章 01: **The Housekeeper

Her gentle hands were securely gripping on the large ladle as it was encircled by the pot filled with her superior's most preferred food. The young housekeeper's unfathomable eyes were focusing on the daily task that she had to always undergo each following day. He had undoubtedly illustrated his loathe against eating the same meal too often, so she had promptly delayed the days when she would cook his favorite food—a mannerism in which allowed her to keep her job to this day.

There was a ghosted smile playing on the adolescent's soft lips, that, if looked closer, a person could detect the slight glint of lip-gloss, which prevented her lips from drying out. She had the posture of an educated civilian of Japan, never once has she been caught with a slouch upon her back, nor has she been reported to act ill mannered towards anyone. It was a discipline that she (and was required to) learned through her years of living in this large property that she considered her home; she lived here, after all.

Once her eyes carefully speculated the tofu soup to see its cooking process, she swiftly spotted the burning bubbles starting to form on its steaming hot surface. This signalization indicated that tonight's dinner was finally ready, though she hoped that the heterochromatic-eyed shogi player would arrive home on time, seeing as she knew that he despised reheated food. Not only the Emperor, but also the housekeeper disliked it as well; the process of reheating meals typically reduced the food's appetizing taste. She didn't want to disappoint him, for that was what she feared the most out of his general, fearful character.

Despite the miniature population of the household (which was only two, if she was excluded), the housekeeper, who went by the non-prominent name of Sarina Inoue, loved cooking full meals. Through her bright-colored eyes, a flicker of delight could be seen whenever she cooked scrumptious meals to the one male she has known for a large amount of time in her sixteen years of living. It was Sarina's favorite daily task; she observably preferred it to cleaning floors, bathrooms, or furniture.

Turning off the stove, she slid the pot away from the burning stovetop and placed it on its cooler side to the left. A pleasing smell emitted from the top as it had its cover removed. Aside from its main plate, Sarina baked the traditional vanilla cake just a few hours after Akashi Seijūrō's departure to Rakuzan High. It was left untouched, for she wanted to wait for him to have eaten a piece of it before she did.

Sarina's tender hands tightly gripped on the bowl filled with tofu soup as she carried it towards the luxurious dinning table. She was slightly disappointed that Akashi's father wouldn't be attending the family dinner due to his tight schedule tonight, but it fortunately did not happen too often.

When she finished placing today's meal on the table, she carefully looked back a second time—she wanted to make sure there wasn't a flaw on her preparations. After all, her primary goal was to avoid displeasing him on any way possible. Under this household, everything was expected to be performed with pure excellence, and therefore she was also expected to do so, too.

After walking out of the dinning room, she gazed outside to see the sky starting to get covered by dark gray clouds, a warning that it might start to rain soon. It was good—Sarina noticed that they have been lacking rain around the area. This was something that she loved about this house: completely extravagant in pure simplicity—providing the guest with magnificent views of its surrounded landscape through the house's large windows.

Upon walking back into the kitchen in order to start cleaning the slight mess she had made, her vivid ears heard a door closing, signalizing her that the captain of Rakuzan's basketball team was finally home. Thankfully though, it wasn't that big of a mess that she had to clean though, it only consisted on two pots, a few bowls, and utensils. Sarina also cooked some for herself, which she would be eating after she was done cleaning the outstanding kitchen that she always found overly large for such a small family.

However, her mood perked up positively, noting that her superior had come back from a possible long day in Rakuzan. Seijuro Akashi had quite a few extra-curricular activities, and each of them required his outmost attention; he's the captain of the prominent basketball team, and the president of the student council as well.

Without any evidence of displeasure, Sarina Inoue wiped her hands on a kitchen cloth before walking out towards the main entrance.

_Master's home._

"Seijuro-sama," her soft voice echoed through the foyer once she saw the flash of bright scarlet hair enter the large house as she firmly bowed in respectfulness. Sarina had a faint smile playing on her face, all in all glad that he had arrived just in time to eat his dinner. "Welcome home."

Her fearlessness towards him was intriguing, in view of the fact that there wasn't a hint of fright drowning in her pool filled with gradually darker shades of blue, also known as her eyes. This fact was proven when his intimidating and vastly hazardous heterochromatic orbs locked with her innocent, evenly colored ones. Yet, there was always evidence of dread—she fears of having him be displeased of whatever she has done, or having her unintentionally challenge him, and Akashi was outstandingly aware of that.

Sarina served under him, thus, it granted her access to look at his enigmatic pair of eyes without defying him—unless he ordered her not to. Everything he commanded was something to be considered as absolute, especially if someone was in the housekeeper's shoes. Sarina never dared to doubt his decisions. The mere reason to why she was allowed to refer to him by his first name was due to his father that she, too, served under.

She had a rather small stature comparing to his average height. Sarina's oceanic eyes were slightly tilting up to meet his eyes, which were only a few meters away from her body's current location. She had her hands placed atop of each other while resting on her lower torso, back resolutely straight in a highly civilized posture.

"Good evening, Sarina," Seijuro Akashi greeted back rather plainly, his profound voice sounding almost monotonous—but the mere allusion of his unyielding and perfectionist tone contradicted so. He had the voice of a man who knew exactly what he spoke out, utterly educated since he grew up to become excellent under any department given to him. It wasn't until recent years that he had started to refer to her by her first name. She never questioned him about this sudden adjustment though, knowing that it will merely just be a nuisance. Moreover, she also never dared to oppose him. This change happened when his eye turned yellow, too.

Just moments later, he resumed his way into his home, pulling his arm out—which was currently gripping onto his schoolbag—towards the housekeeper. Without hesitation, Sarina gladly took it from him, all without forming any physical contact of any sort. There wasn't uncertainty when someone would describe Sarina Inoue as an excellent housekeeper. She respected people's privacy with a high level of integrity, and performed her chores to the highest quality that she was able to offer.

"My father?" He asked with a vague clue of inquisitiveness. Mr. Akashi possessed a demanding schedule each day since he is CEO of his own company. Despite this, he always arrived in time for dinner and to interact with his son, too, but, of course, sometimes there were a few exceptions. Seijuro Akashi didn't stop walking though, as he _knew_ that the young housekeeper would be trailing behind him nonetheless. He minimally just turned his head to the side and let his stern eyes slightly look at her for a moment.

"He is still at work, Seijuro-sama," Sarina truthfully replied, her light footsteps indistinctly echoing in the vast hallway as she carried his bag. Smiling once again, she said, "I have cooked you dinner—your favorite meal, Seijuro-sama. The tofu soup is still hot, just the way you prefer it to be," she paused. "As for dessert, I baked vanilla cake." It was high and clear that she was proud of her own work; noticeably because it was something that she did everyday. Thus, she always wanted to improve on her own cooking—even though she has done it so repeatedly for years.

Sarina noticed him nod in response as he said, "Very well," with the negligible form of a smile his features produced. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Seijuro-sama," she said tranquilly, and then asked, "What would you like to drink with your meal?"

"Water, please."

His voice swayed smoothly as he walked along the hallway to redirect himself to the dinning room. Akashi's features were left alluring and unreadable, mellow and firm with an aura of a perfectionist. His stance was exceptionally synonymous to that of an emperor, his enthralling gaze was one that spoke volumes if ever legible, and carried the bright mind of an intelligent man that seemed to have lived for over a century in a short time of just sixteen years.

Taking a deep, soothing breath, she smiled. "Yes… As the young master wishes."

* * *

**Note: Anyway, I hope you like it so far. Questions that you might wonder: why is she working for him? And how has she been there for so long? They will be answered logically on the chapters to come. This OC will eventually show her other traits. Honestly, I do not want people to assume she is all that quiet and stuff. Reviews would be lovely (favorite/follow/review will encourage me to write chapters faster!) :-)**


	2. His Gaze

**Thank you for the feedback of the first chapter! I've made slight changes to it, but it isn't something to be worried about. Also, we are making _some_ progress on this chapter—this follows their slight interactions with one another still. And sorry for the delay! I had pretty much written it before last weekend, but I needed to do some editing on it. That was until I got really sick, and this is probably awfully written. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews would _really _be lovely :-)**

**Someone asked if Sarina will meet the rest of the GoM, and so far I'm planning her to. Also, this whole story will probably have over twenty chapters—my estimation (possibly longer). As a slight notice, this story has _slow_ romance.**

**Keynotes:**

**Moushiwake arimasen: "**I have no excuse**". (If this is incorrect, please notify me about this!)**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns**_** Kuroko no Basuke.**_

* * *

**章 ****02: **His Gaze

Japan's weather seemed to take have altered throughout the week; the garden seemed waterless, as the absence of clouds clarified that there would not be any likelihood of rainfall today. However, the environment seemed vivid and active, Sarina mused earlier this morning. The backyard of the large manor provided an exquisite view of nature.

The garden was Sarina's most favorite place out of the whole Akashi manor. Its interior was just as beautiful, though she preferred to see nature more often. She, too, liked to engage on simple technologic activities, but the diversity of flower species in this garden was much too enchanting to have its beauty be just the effortless background of a setting.

Sarina leisurely stretched out her arms as her mind slowly succumbed to sleepiness. Her ears did not captivate much sound from the large house, which seemed so abandoned from deafening noises unlike some neighborhoods across Japan received. The subtle wind moved various tree branches that were encircling the large property of the Akashi manor; therefore a sound was produced whenever the leaves of the trees crashed amongst each other. A few morning birds were already chirping a synonymous melody to what she hears everyday, thus creating a breathtaking scenery to the housekeeper.

Her clear orbs were fogged by drowsiness and lethargy as she rested beside the large window, which demonstrated the liveliness of the garden that has been present for years. Notwithstanding the fact that she slept more than what her body necessitated nightly, just the mere presence of such calmness and serenity as the house lacked loud noise weighted down her bright eyes to a close.

. . .

His reserved footsteps came into contact with the ground as the noiseless neighborhood fully expressed its untainted peacefulness. Seijūrō Akashi's gaze remained silent and vacant, entirely aware of his own surrounds—a skill that he _completely_ perfected upon achieving his frightful Emperor Eye. Seeing as he was frequently busy with his basketball team and his remaining extracurricular activities, Akashi would usually come home a few hours later than today. Despite the clear evidence of his availability, schoolwork lessened his free time to just a few hours. There was no doubt or uncertainty that the student council president was a busy male, given that he was raised to be faultless in all areas.

Nevertheless, his oddly colored eyes continued its constant riddle, ones that are only to be looked upon if the person served under him. Not once has someone seen a hint of fear in them—they minimally seemed almost impassive, yet it showed pure dominance and superiority. Akashi was not truly an emotionless man though; they merely were shadowed by his fearful aura.

As the door shut close behind him, the house, as always, was almost soundless. Akashi would frequently hear the sounds of his housekeeper cooking something during these hours—for herself or to them—but instead it simply was just nothing.

The silent housekeeper's breathing was unhurried, and her calm and patient eyes were in pure bliss as her body underwent through a short, refreshing nap. As usual, Sarina was planning to walk to town today, but they were quickly changed once her eyes drowned at the sight of the beautiful backyard that the Akashis luckily possessed. She would never claim it as _truly_ her own, despite the fact that she was the one that kept them watered once spring sailed upon Japan every year.

As if on cue, her ears captivated the subtle sound of a pair of footsteps in the house, bringing her zealous eyes flickering open while she slowly stood up from the futon. Her vision started out dim and unclear, and while they adjusted to the house being illuminated by the bright light from the melting sun, Sarina quickly noticed the host of the charismatic scarlet hair with a Rakuzan uniform.

"Ah, Seijūrō-sama," Sarina stated as her eyes blinked consecutively. She felt slightly drowsy since she woke up a few moments ago, but her superior's presence seemed to awaken her in some measure.

Making sure that her stance was compact as her eyes involuntarily showed the slight dissatisfaction of not being aware of his arrival, she walked closer to him until they were just a few meters away. "My most courteous greetings," she bowed. "I will have your schoolbag be put in your bedroom now."

"Hello, Sarina," Akashi addressed her as his heterochromatic eyes locked on hers, and handed his bag onto the housekeeper's hands. This act has come to be a routine for the two of them, seeing as Sarina has begun to request his bag each school day since his first day. "But that will not be necessary. Have it be in my study room, thank you."

"Hai, Seijūrō-sama," Sarina stated determinedly with a small, yet reassuring smile. She felt slightly hesitant, as she observed that his eyes were scarcely taking notice of something she was not aware of. It made her feel uneasy and nervous to have those profound pair of eyes gazing _through_ her.

"What's this?" He asked without warning.

Sarina followed his sharp, mismatched pair of eyes, which led her to her free arm that previously was grabbing his schoolbag. Her clear orbs appeared to be frightened and worried as she tried to understand what her mistake was, although she foolishly didn't know whether his questioning was supposed to be positive or negative in the first place.

Sarina raised her arm to speculate it—to try to recognize what exactly was at fault—but upon doing so, Seijūrō Akashi unexpectedly took grip of her wrist. It was sudden, and it surely took the young housekeeper by surprise, but he did not perform this action harshly.

Her eyes widened as he swiftly examined the particular shred of fabric from her long-sleeved dress, which, in actuality, appeared to have a hole in them. Sarina's heart throbbed as she considered herself as moderately ignorant to have not detected such a noticeable thing before carelessly falling asleep.

"It is inadequate to wear torn garments, Sarina," he stated rather grimly. Akashi's eyes remained almost unemotional, yet they showed his fearful _disapproval_ gaze as he loosened his grip on her wrist; all until he retreated it back to his side. "You, particularly, should be aware of that."

This fact was true; no one living in this household was allowed to wear torn or shredded clothing. They lived under strict grounds, after all, and being cultured and educated was a main priority. If Sarina were to be aware of this flaw on her dress, she would have gotten rid of it quickly. Or at least, fixed it.

Akashi could easily detect the sense of remorse radiating from within her skin, the _fear_ of his disapproval. Sarina appeared to be lost in repent, and although she skillfully—and almost successfully—tried to hide the surprise in her eyes, he could unquestionably see it nonetheless.

"Moushiwake arimasen," Sarina said apologetically as she bowed her head. "I will not make this mistake again." She stated, "I will have my outfit changed right away, Seijūrō-sama."

Sarina locked eyes with him once more, but he said nothing. His eyes then shifted aside, and Sarina watched him begin to walk past her to an unidentified destination that she was currently not aware of. Thus, her eyebrows wrinkled in bewilderment.

Without pausing his echoing footsteps, Akashi requested, "I would like some tea, if you please." His tone was left smooth and sophisticated; his stroll seemed utterly professional and proficient, as his silken scarlet hair remained stationary. "I will be in my room."

As his eyes shortly glanced at Sarina, who was conspicuously behaving rather peculiar and uncharacteristic, they granted her a glimpse of his meager amusement. "Yes, Seijūrō-sama," she said composedly as her facial expression went back to its normal minimalism, given that she did not want to make her overstate behavior a nuisance to him to any further extent. "I will have your tea prepared soon." She bowed in dismissal before retreating to his study room.

While his housekeeper walked away to place his schoolbag to his study room just as requested, his mouth lifted up to a distinguishable smirk. She was anomalous.

. . .

Once Sarina entered her bedroom, she promptly walked to her closet. The window permitted the slender rays of its afternoon light to illuminate her room, which reflected a bright shade of yellow and orange. Her room was unmistakably kept organized, her casual clothes were always kept properly folded in her closet, while the finest outfits that she possessed were hanged aside. There were a variety of casual dresses that she always wore daily. Her preference was their loosely fitting material; it did not become a bother whenever she was cleaning or cooking.

As the bright light of the lamp shined upon her, Sarina tenderly brushed her hand against the soft fabric of the beige dress hung in the closet. It wasn't anything too formal, but instead its beautiful appearance demonstrated utter casualness that unreservedly allowed her to wear it as she performed her daily housework.

Consequently, she decided to wear the dress on top of her white, short-sleeved blouse.

Noiselessly, after Sarina finished changing her uniform, she opened the door of her bedroom, which was located on the first floor of the house, and strolled out. It would be atypical to find the room of a housekeeper being located on the second floor, and moderately disrespectful to some degree as well. It was more convenient and suitable to be closer to the kitchen, in any case.

Sarina's tender hands gripped on the tray as she tranquilly walked away from the kitchen and started to redirect herself to Akashi's bedroom, which was located on the second floor of the house. She had let out her sleek long hair rest slack after she changed clothing, and therefore they remained swaying loosely behind her lower back as she continued her way towards her superior's bedroom.

Akashi's room was always kept tidy and organized. Whenever she came in to make his bed after he left to school, she always found it already made. Of course, this was not something that she was left flabbergasted about. He was flawless in all areas—Seijūrō Akashi seemed to lack imperfection in each category that may lay under him. After a few weeks of these similar findings, she only came into his room for a daily check—to her, there was always a slight possibility that she would see it unmade.

"Seijūrō-sama," Sarina softly said as she knocked on the door of his bedroom, the tray skillfully resting solely on her right arm. "May I come in?"

"You may."

Upon coming in to his bedroom, Sarina found Akashi sitting down beside the window as he impassively tossed a shogi piece up and down while a shogi board laid on a small table in front of him. Occasionally, this puzzled her—she didn't understand that there was actually a possibility of playing shogi solo, but she never questioned him about it. Instead, she found it relatively intriguing.

"I have made you green tea, Seijūrō-sama," she informed, smiling as she placed the tray beside his shogi board. Her fingers pulled a few strands of her light brown hair out of her flimsy face, so that they wouldn't be obstructing her vision while she was placing some of her prominent green tea on a teacup. "Would you like anything else?" She asked, composing herself with one step back as her arms were behind her back in respectfulness.

"This will suffice, thank you."

Akashi caught the shogi piece he had been previously catching, and quickly placed it on the shogi board, making his move. This action perplexed the young lady in the room yet again. Of course, Sarina only played shogi a few times in the past, and her most recent play to date was years ago. Thus, there was little that she knew about the basic rules of shogi.

They both lacked communication with one another; they were only found conversing when it was necessitated. Yet, Sarina offered the truest reliability that she was able to offer as a housekeeper whenever Akashi asked for her assistance.

Sarina gazed at him for a moment before courteously bowing.

"Yes, Seijūrō-sama," she said. "If there is anything you may need, I will be downstairs." There was always a trusted reliance on the peculiarly characteristic housekeeper, and it was her loyalty to her superior.


End file.
